


Chris-mas with Kids

by satismagic



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Christmas, Kid Fic, M/M, PintoBarSecretSanta2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/pseuds/satismagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Christmas party of the Star Trek cast in 2016, Zach and Chris are watching Zoe's twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris-mas with Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriRainbowitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/gifts).



Somehow Zach manages to catch Francesco before he tumbles into the pool. That would have been bad, because he’s already dressed in a tiny Santa Claus suit and they haven’t taken The Picture yet. Zach glances over at Chris, who’s trying to keep Angelo from tearing off Noah’s Christmas bandana or tugging at the dog’s tail.

They’ve agreed to watch Zoe’s twins for just an hour before the Christmas party of the Star Trek cast 2016 starts. Marco is still at his latest exhibition – it opened only the day before, and he’ll probably be late for the party. They’ve had to deal with the two-year-old twins for approximately twenty minutes now, and it feels like an eternity already. Zach suppresses a groan. He has definitely missed the magic age in which he would have had the energy to deal with kids of his own. He stares at the clock. Hopefully Zoe will be ready sooner rather than later.

A thunderous noise makes him jump. When he looks up, Chris has upended the box with building blocks and LEGO Duplo bricks they keep for Katie’s toddler. The racket has at least distracted Angelo from torturing poor Noah, who promptly seizes the opportunity to escape and hide. Zach sighs and glowers at his brother. Joe is sitting at the bar with a mug of eggnog, grinning at the chaos unfolding in their living room instead of helping with taming these monsters.

Zach glances at Chris and the toddlers. Then he decides it’s safe for him to go and have a cup of eggnog, too. Because damn, he needs it. Angelo’s shrill screeches are still reverberating in his skull. The eggnog is excellent – the recipe of Chris’ grandmother, and a Pine family secret. He was introduced to it two years ago, when he and Chris spent their first Christmas as a couple holed up in a cabin in the mountains, far away from paparazzi, friends, and family. The warmth that fills Zach has little to do with the eggnog unfurling its heat in his stomach.

He turns back to watch Chris. His lover is sitting cross-legged on the floor now, never mind his velvet Christmas suit from Armani. With a serious expression he’s showing a big, red brick first to Angelo, then to Francesco, obviously asking if that’s an acceptable color. Angelo nods solemnly, but Francesco slaps at it. Only when Chris points at his red suit, the toddler relents and even helps to place the brick.

Chris applauds. The little boys follow suit, clapping and cheering. After that interlude, the kids continue playing more or less peacefully.

Chris gets up and meets Zach’s gaze across the room. His eyes are shining, crinkling at the corners with happiness. Zach smiles back. He’s always glad that he got his chance with Chris, but never more than at Christmas. They came so close to missing out on this.

“Happy Chris-mas,” Zach repeats an old pun when Chris steps into his embrace, and Chris just laughs.


End file.
